Spike, Angel and the Gang Together Forever
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: MPREG! Spike and Angel have been mated for centuries but need to keep position of Master Vampires in the demon community. How can they do this with baby Connor and jealous Cordelia?
1. Chapter 1

Spike, Angel and the Gang Together Forever

Spike and Angel have been mated for centuries but need to keep position of Master Vampires in the demon community. How can they do this with baby Connor and jealous Cordelia?

Look Who Has Been Bonded

"Hey, Connor. Who's a good little baby? Being good to your Auntie Cordy and Fred?" Angel said sweetly making baby faces at Connor.

"He's was a perfect little angel, Angel." Cordy said handing the baby to his Father.

Suddenly a bleached hunk of a man crashed through the front doors of the Hyperion.

"Hiya everyone!" Spike said before a metal rod appeared in his stomach.

Spike fell heavily to the ground revealing Holtz standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Angelus."

"What do you want Holtz?" Angel asked angry seeing his Childe bleeding and semi-conscious.

"You." Holtz said simply yanking the chain bolted around Spike's hand nobody noticed before. "You may come quietly or your mate dies."

"Mate? I'm not Angel's mate." Cordelia said shocked.

"Do you, you ponce. Me." Spike said almost choking, not being able to stand properly.

"Let him go!" Angel said going into game face handing Connor to the shocked Fred.

"You mean you and Blondie?" Gunn said very shocked and not entirely believing what he was hearing or seeing.

"Don't act so shocked. Any man or woman would fall down at my feet." Spike said arrogantly trying to ignore the serious danger he was in.

"Spike. Now is not the time for me to be yelling at you." Angel said angrily

"Enough talk." Holtz said tugging on the chain brutally nearly snapping Spike's wrist.

"Don't hurt him. Take me instead." Angel said walking slowly towards Holtz.

"You take one more step and I'll stake you myself." Spike said glaring at Angel angrily.

"Can't let you get hurt." Angel said looking at Spike in the eyes.

Holtz quickly released Spike and attached a much stronger chain around Angel's neck.

Spike stumbled down the steps but quickly koala hugged Angel, not daring to let his grip loose a little.

"You ain't goin' anywhere. Who's gonna look after me if you go. Who knows what mischief I'll get myself in." Spike said close to tears not wanting his love to go with this maniac.

"Let go Blondie or everyone is going to see your brains." Holts said threatening Spike with a modern hand gun.

"Let go Spike. Look after Connor." Angel said before kissing Spike passionately then taking a last glance at Connor.

Holts started to back away towards the door way but was viciously hit over the head with a bat. After knocking his friends capture unconscious The Host quickly released Angel who ran over to Spike, gathering him in a hug.

"I missed you, pet." Spike said squeezing Angel around the neck tightly. Angel didn't need to breathe, so no need to hold back.

"I'm so glad you're hear. Connor has missed you." Angel said Spike over to the rest of the gang standing near the front desk.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Angel said looking sheepish at his friends. Watching Spike take Connor from Fred but frowning when Gunn tried to take him back.

"Gunn." Angel growled warningly; glad when Gunn backed away though still looking cautious of the younger vampire.

"Angel and l have been in a relationship since he Sired me. So that makes it about (years Spike has been a vampire), a longer relationship than any of you could hope to have." Spike said arrogantly making funny faces at Connor while sitting on Angels lap.

"But l thought Drusilla made Spike." Cordelia, the voice of reason said.

"Nope. Dru was a little weird in the brain and thought Spike was her 'puppy'." Angel announced wrapping a possessive hand around Spike's slim waist.

The gang sat still for a few moments processing what their leader had just told them.

"So Spike is your mate now?" Wesley said before jumping up and running to his ever present stacks of books, coming back into the lobby seconds later with a dusty old book in hand.

"You have done the commitment bond, correct?" Wesley asked Angel.

"Yep." Angel answered becoming very interested in Spike's pale neck.

"Angel is the dominant one, l presume." Wesley stated more than asked.

"Of course." The older vampire said rolling his eyes, still nipping at Spike's neck.

"Bloody controlling ponce." Spike whispered to Connor but still loud enough for everyone to laugh, except the scheming jealous Cordelia.

"Great! One more thing. Considering it looks like Spike might be here for a while, l gather you might need to perform an adoption ceremony." Wesley tried to get Angel's attention away from Spike.

"What is an adoption ceremony?" Asked the curious Fred.

"It's an old ritual for Master Vampires and their spouses. I a party of the relationship produced a child from a former relationship, other Vampires need to know no to mess with the new spouse. The adoption ceremony introduces the spouse as the 'Mother' of the child and being such gives the spouse the same authority as the Master Vampire." Gunn said, finishing his speech with an arrogant smirk.

"Right. We are going to need one of those. That means we need a location, formal dinner/snacks, and all important and dangerous Vampires and demons."

"So you want to throw an evil shindig, putting and our lives at risk, not to mention your sons." Cordy shouted in outrage, looking very doubtful of Angel's sanity.

"Since Angel is the host, they have to respect his wishes and commands or face the penalty of death. It's very controlling." Spike said.

"Think of it as like a pack or wolves. There is the status of Alpha, Omega and lower sections. Angel being a Vampire and a Master, gives him total power of this world hell region.

"Then let's get this party started!" Fred said jumping up and down excited before running into the reception area to start making preparations."

To Be Continued……Do you think l should continue?

This chapter skips to things pretty quickly but l wanted to lay out all the ground work first and ASAP. The rest of the possible chapters will explain anything you get confused with or what you think should happen, so give me a shout!


	2. Family Time

Spike, Angel and the Gang Together Forever

Spike and Angel have been mated for centuries but need to keep position of Master Vampires in the demon community. How can they do this with baby Connor and jealous Cordelia?

Family Time

2 Hours Later

"How about this Spike?" Fred asked the Vampire, holding the baby picture up.

"To simple. This needs to be extravagant and very showy." Spike replied holding another baby clothing magazine.

"I don't see why. Dress the boy in simple pants and t-shirt and he'll look great." Angel sad looking very tired and uninterested.

"But it needs to be special. This is a one time chance, and everything needs to be done to the max." Fred, ever the voice of reason said.

"I'm just too tired. You guys keep going and I'll help in the morning. I'm going to bed." Angel said slowly standing from the ground.

"I know how to wake you up." Spike said standing up beside Angel and rise up on his toes to suck on Angel's neck and grip his Masters cock in his other hand.

Angel nearly fainted from Spike's bold display of his powers of seduction and couldn't drag Spike up the stairs fast enough.

_XXXXXXXXX Don't like slash sex __scenes don't read this crappy excuse for one._

Angel quickly shut the door and shoved Spike against the hard wall.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Spike said painting from the hard thrusts of Angel's clothed cock against his own.

Angel's only reply was a deep grunt and as quickly as Vampirely possible, ripped Spike's clothes off.

With no effort, Angel flung Spike naked onto the bed kissing him with ferocious passion.

Wrapping his long legs around Angel's clothed thighs for more friction, Spike unbuttoned Angel's back shirt and ripped off his black wife-beater.

"Fuck me." Spike growled heavily into Angel's ear tearing at his pants zipper, eagerly awaiting Angel's huge member.

"Whatever you want baby." Angel replied grapping the tube of lube of the dressing counter.

Slicking his fingers, Angel plunged two fingers into Spike's eager opening and staring a hard and fast rhythm to quickly prepare his tight entrance.

"I need to now." Spike panted quietly after the third finger was entered and Angel started to scissor his fingers and hit his sweet spot.

After covering his huge cock, Angel entered Spike in one hard thrust, settling between his Childe's inviting legs to allow Spike time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Fuck me until l scream." Spike growled thrusting against Angel's hips, urging the man on top of him to move.

Starting a quick pace Angel entered Spike to the hilt hard and fast repeatedly until Spike angled Angel's dick to hit his sensitive prostate.

"Aagh!" Angel kept slamming against Spike continuously until he felt Spike's walls tighten around his hard member, signaling his close release, and orgasmed after Spike's seed covered both their chests.

"Angel!"

"Spike!"

They yelled together and then collapsed together on the bed to catch unneeded breathe.

"That was fantastic." Spike said panting and wrapping his weak arms around Angel's neck, cuddling the tired and bigger man to his chest. (No pun intended - )

"Too long, baby." Angel said to his mate, rolling off the blonde but quickly dragging Spike onto his muscular chest, missing the body heat Spike always seemed to possess.

"I want to ask you something Spike. I know it might be to much so feel free to say no." Angel said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I can't say no to you, you know that." Spike said honestly kissing Angel along his broad jaw.

"At the adoption ceremony l wanted to know if you wanted to perform a conception spell." Angel said uneasily and looking uncertainly at Spike's confused face.

"What?"

"Spike, will you be the Mother of my children?" Angel said looking straight into Spike's sky blue eyes.

"Of course you daft git!" Spike said excitedly hugging Angel tighter and burying his face into Angel's neck.

"I didn't know how'd you react." Angel sighed feeling as if a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that for a long time. I didn't know if you wanted me to carry your kids or if you wanted any more, besides Connor of course." Spike confesses kissing Angel's glowing face with love.

A loud cry interrupted their precious moment and brought them back to reality, knowing they had to go back down stairs and answer Connors call.

"We better get dressed." Spike said passionately kissing Angel and getting dress in record time.

_SpikeAngelForeverSpikeAngelForeverSpikeAngelForeverSpikeAngelForever_

"Hush now Connor. Here you go." Spike said soothingly to the quieting baby and feeding him the bottle of warm milk Angel gave to him. "There we go."

"You're going to be great." Angel said happily, hugging Spike from behind, watching Connor over the shorter mans shoulder.

"What do you mean I'm _going _to be great? I _am _great." Spike said chuckling lightly, trying not to disturb the eating child.

"I get the feeling I'm missing out on something." Cordelia said walking in on the 'family moment'.

'_God, can't they get a room.' _Cordelia thought rudely, with a disgusted look on her face but quickly covering it with a false smile.

"Spike has agreed to be the bearer of my children." Angel said proudly.

Should l continue or not? Running out of ideas, need your help!


	3. Let's Get A Move On

Spike, Angel and the Gang Together Forever

Spike and Angel have been mated for centuries but need to keep position of Master Vampires in the demon community. How can they do this with baby Connor and jealous Cordelia?

Let's Get A Move On

"Let's get a move on people! We've got a lotta things to do and a lotta people to do it with. Don't worry about time." Lorne shouted to the Vampire fledglings running around carrying things from one end of the Hyperion lobby to another.

Since Angel and Spike's engagement all lower Vampires became under total control of the two Master Vampires. Only some Vampires resisted the power of the duo, but they were quickly exterminated, without Angel's knowledge of course.

Upstairs (Angel, Spike and Connor's Room)

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always

Spike sang softly to the whimpering Connor is his arms, rocking slowly back and forth.

"You have a beautiful voice love." Angel said softly from where he was sitting in the cushy recliner in the corner of the spacious suite.

"And a beautiful everything else." Spike said cockily, leering at his mate-to-be at the other side of the room.

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence until Connor started to snore loudly. Which kinda made it funny considering normal babies snored softly.

"What do you think our babies will look like?" Spike asked uncertainly, putting Connor is his big basinet and tucking his blue blanket around his small body.

"The boys will have your blue eyes and my brown hair. The girls will look like angels with blonde hair and blue eyes." Angel said after deep concentration.

"I want to have lots of children." Spike said walking over to Angel and plonking Angel's favourite ass on his lap.

"That means you have to do all the work." Angel said sneaking his tanned hand up Spike's top and rubbing the smooth skin of the lover back.

"But you have to deal with all the middle of the night cravings, mood swings, unexplained aggression to you and then broken hand and finger bones when l go into labour."

Angel looked more scared as the blonde in his lap listed off more things that could happen in the near future.

"And not to mention the more kids we have the more _you_ have to look after them all by you lonesome." Spike said in a matter of fact tone, turning around so his legs were wrapped around Angel's waist and his arms around Angel's neck.

"And what will you be doing while l am watching the little squealings?" The older of the two vampires asked.

"I'll be busy being pregnant and to hormonal to deal with you. And since l carried them around for 8 months, you can do a little work." Spike laughed at the anguished look on Angel's face and removed himself from his Sire's lap to go down stairs to see how the wedding preparations were going.

_To Be Continued__……_

I will be away for a week but all that time l will try and write a few chapters.


	4. Oh Yeah! It's Positive!

Spike, Angel and the Gang Together Forever

Spike and Angel have been mated for centuries but need to keep position of Master Vampires in the demon community. How can they do this with baby Connor and jealous Cordelia?

Oh Yeah! It's Positive!

"Come on Spike we haven't got all day." Angel shouted to Spike who has been in the bathroom for over and hour.

"I'll be out in a minute. Hold your horse's big guy." Spike yelled back angrily.

"Angel!" Spike yelled suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

Before anyone could blink, Angel kicked down the door and saw his husband sitting on the closed toilet seat crying.

"What's wrong Spike?" Angel asked worriedly kneeling in front of his lover and hugging him closely to his broad chest.

"Nothing's wrong you daft git. Nothing could be any better than this! These are happy tears you big Neanderthal." Spike said smiling and wiping away his tears. "I tried three different brand and they all turned out the same. Oh my God."

"What happened, baby?" Angel asked a little less worried knowing it wasn't something bad.

"That's just it. I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Spike said glomping the bigger man, sending them both onto the tiled ground.

"Oh my God Spike!" Angel said laughing happily and hugging Spike while rolling around the floor of the huge bathroom.

"I have to tell Fred!" Spike cried out in alarm jumping of Angel and running out of their sweet and into Fred's room down the hall.

_SpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangel_

"Fred!" Spike shouted slamming the door open and interrupting some very interesting adult time.

"Spike!" Fred, Gunn _and_ Wesley shouted together from their very compromising and acrobatic position on the middle of their huge bed.

"Everybody out! This is girl time!" Spike shouted throwing random clothes at the stuttering Gunn and Wesley pushing them half naked out of the room.

"Yo know you just admitted you were a girl, don't you?" Gunn asked daringly sticking his head back into the room.

"OUT!" Spike screamed in Gunn's face slamming the door on the grinning black man.

"I don't even want to know!" Spike sighed before Fred could say anything.

"I've got something to tell you!" Spike exclaimed in joy jumping ionto the tangled sheets next to a dishevelled Texan (?) girl.

"What is it Spike?" Fred asked in excitement, all nakedness forgotten for the juicy knowledge she knew Spike held.

"I'm pregnant!" Spike said happily, looking as though his smile would crack his face.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

_Somewhere in China_

OH. MY. GOD!

"Nani?" Random fisherman looks around confused and very scared.

('Nani' means 'what?')

_Back In The Hotel_

"I'm so happy for you!" Fred squealed hugging her best friend. "We need to organise a baby shower, and a party, ceremony and an announcement to both the Vampires and demons of this community!" Fred said hyperventilating and already looking very stressed.

What nobody saw was Cordelia looking very hatefully in Spike's general direction or hear her muttering Spike's baby's death under her breathe.

Ominous music starts to play

Overhead Speaker: "What will the gender of the baby be? How many are there? How will the demonic and Vampiric communities take the news of the new heir? Will the gang discover Cordelia's plot before it is to late?

Until next time."

**To Be Continued...**

_SpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangelSpangel_

Da da da DUh!


End file.
